


Clock Out the Sexual Tension

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bifurcated Tongue!Lucifer, Business AU, CEO!Lucifer, Intern!Cas, M/M, Pierced!Cas, Piercings, Rimming, Sass, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, bjs, forked tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer's a CEO and Castiel's an intern. They're lusting for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clock Out the Sexual Tension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR THE WONDERFUL ROSE WHO PUTS UP WITH MY INSANE SHENANIGANS AND IS THE BEST CASTIEL I COULD ASK FOR I REALLY HOPE I DID CAS JUSTICE I LOVE YOU BAE <3

There was something brewing between Lucifer Milton, Director of Human Resources, CEO, and co-owner of Angelic Furnishings; and Castiel Novak, the human resources intern aiming for a customer service job. 

Everyone could see the sexual tension oozing off them whenever they saw each other. Everyone also wished that they would  _ do  _ something about it. 

It wasn’t that they frowned upon office romances, especially with such a salary gap. It wasn’t that it’d be taking advantage of a minor- Castiel was twenty-four, and Lucifer thirty-nine. 

It all boiled down to it was downright  _ distracting _ . 

Both of them were attractive men. Lucifer was tall and slender, with lightly tanned skin and piercing ice blue eyes and pale blond hair that he spiked. He wore black suits with white shirts and a brightly colored tie, usually either blood red or robin’s egg blue. His smile was usually one sided and came off more as a smirk than anything, and his voice was soothing, the kind babies like to listen to to fall asleep. 

Castiel was also tall and slightly more built than Lucifer, but still slender. His skin tended to lean more towards golden tan than the light tan Lucifer had and had bright blue eyes and black hair that no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t flatten and therefore always looked like Castiel had had sex at all hours of the day. He wore the same black suit, white shirt Lucifer did but his tie was always a dark blue, often put on backwards, and a tan trench coat was always slung over the back of his chair. His smile, when he did smile, lit up his entire face and scrunched up his nose. His voice was the panty dropping kind, low and rough as though he had gravel in his throat. 

This, combined with the constant eye fucking, Lucifer’s carefully slipped in innuendos, and Castiel’s blushing every time Lucifer followed up an innuendo with a sultry wink in his direction, was maddening. 

“Seriously,” Meg Masters, Lucifer’s secretary, said as she slammed a large stack of paperwork onto Lucifer’s desk one morning. “Nut up and fuck Clarence or I’m gonna scream. Just fucking mate the unicorn already.” 

Lucifer sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Not this again, Meg.” 

“Yes, this again, Lucifer. You’ve been eye fucking him and his cute little ass for weeks now. Invite him on up, ask for a BJ, blow your load all over his face, and then move on or ask him out or whatever.” 

“Have you been reading my emails again?” he asked her as he pulled the stack of papers close to him to scrawl his signature.  

“I only read the one to your brother,” Meg confided. 

“Dammit, Meg, we’ve discussed this.” 

“Yes, and my boss is sexually frustrated to the point of telling the board of directors- which includes your  _ older  _ brother- a very well worded innuendo that basically summed up how you’d like to bend the intern over and fuck him across every surface of the office,” Meg reminded him. “Very well worded, I don’t think Michael caught it.” 

Lucifer sighed. 

“You can bet that Clarence got it, though,” Meg continued. “He blushed furiously. I think he got the wink you threw his way.” 

Lucifer looked up at Meg with a mildly bored expression. “Do you know that you’re not telling me any new information?” he asked her with a bland facial expression. 

“Do you know that when you’re horny you’re one of the most difficult men to work with?” Meg shot back. “Look, just invite him up here and bang him. You have a sound proof office!” 

“So I can throw things and not have Michael come investigate!” Lucifer protested, pointing to the shattered mug from earlier. 

“Really? You didn’t sound proof your entire office so you can have sex whenever you want?” Meg asked with a surprised look.

“Am I really  _ that  _ much of a horndog?” 

“Am I allowed to be blunt?” 

“You’re gonna be blunt either way.” 

“Yes, you are, and it’s worse than it was before.” 

Lucifer blinked. “How does that make any sense?” 

“You’re focusing on one person, not how many people can you get into your bed,” Meg explained. “And because you’ve barely exchanged pleasantries with the guy and because he’s quite attractive himself, you’re closing yourself off. Seriously, when was the last time you exercised your right hand?” 

Lucifer coughed and glared at Meg. “None of your business.” 

“See? You’re insufferable.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes and went back to reading and signing. 

“Lucifer. If you don’t man up by the end of the week and bust a nut somewhere on or in the unicorn, I’m calling Gabriel.” 

Lucifer’s head shot up. “You  _ wouldn’t dare, _ ” he breathed. 

“Watch me, Daddy-O.” 

Lucifer shuddered. “Never call me that again.” 

“Agreed. Now go fuck Clarence.” 

“That’s not even his real name.” Lucifer protested. “Why are you calling him  _ Clarence _ ?” 

“He reminds me of a Clarence. I dunno why. Also, Clarence is a lot easier to say than Castiel.” Meg shrugged. 

“I like his name.” 

“Of course you do, gum drop.” 

“ _ Gum drop _ ? Have you been spending more time with Gabriel?” 

“Only if you want me to.” Meg winked and sauntered out. 

Lucifer slammed his head against the desk. 

Sometimes, he really hated his secretary. 

 

At around 2 PM, Lucifer had written up an email to send to Castiel, requesting him to come to the office at his earliest convenience. He hesitated, then hit send. 

He then called Meg. “Meg, Mr. Novak will be entering my office at some point today. Let him in and then keep my office closed,” he said very professionally. 

“About damn time you did something, Lucifer,” Meg replied. “I’ll send the unicorn on back when he gets here.” 

“Thank you,” Lucifer said, ignoring Meg’s jab as he got back to work. 

Castiel arrived at 4, entering but almost exiting when he saw Lucifer on the phone. Lucifer stopped him, beckoning for him to come sit down. He then spoke in rapid Italian, placating the other man on the phone and smiling a full smile. 

“ _ Grazie, senore, _ ” he purred down the phone before hanging up. “Apologies, Mr. Novak. I did not expect to be on the phone with our Italian clients.” 

“That is perfectly fine, Mr. Milton,” Castiel said, a little bewildered as to why his extremely attractive boss had called him into his office. 

“You’re probably wondering why you’re here today,” Lucifer stated, pulling something up on his computer. A blank word document, but Castiel didn’t need to know that. “Sometimes, we do surprise performance reviews, and today it was your turn.” 

“Oh!” Castiel exclaimed, blushing. “If I had known, I would’ve brought my briefcase. It has the modifications to my current project.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Now, remind me what your current project is?” he asked. 

“I’ve been trying to figure out a way to lower customer service hold length time, so customers can get on, get their questions answered, and get off in a reasonable amount of time. As of right now, our customers spend 67% of their time on hold, waiting for an available representative. With the model I'm hoping to suggest at the next meeting, we are looking on cutting that down by at the very least 22%, which would bring it down to under 50% of time spent on hold. Our competitors have a hold time of 39%, but it would be a good start. Of course, 22% is the low ball figure. At most, I'm projecting a decrease of 35%, making it 32% of time spent on hold. That is what I’m aiming for.” the intern said in a rush. There was something that looked remarkably like nerves in those expressive blue eyes. 

“And what does your projected model look like?” Lucifer asked, typing mindlessly on the doc. He didn’t want to know what he was saying, as he was focused on looking at Castiel. He absently bit down on his lower lip. 

Castiel swallowed and fiddled with the bottom of his backwards tie. “I. . .was thinking of adding twenty more customer service representatives,” he managed to say once he found his voice. “That right there will help us bring down hold time by 10%. The rest is in my notes, and. . .” He ducked his head down in embarrassment. “Forgive me, Mr. Milton, but I’m afraid that at the current moment, I’m unable to remember it.” 

“That’s alright, Mr. Novak,” Lucifer said in a soft voice, stopping his typing. “I’m sure there’s other things that you can remember. Now, how long have you been an intern?” 

“Twenty-two weeks, Sir.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “No reason to be so formal, Mr. Novak,” he said with a smile. “In my office, alone, you’re allowed to call me Mr. Milton or Lucifer.” 

Castiel nodded. “In turn, will you still call me Mr. Novak in this office?” he asked. 

“Only if you want me to,” Lucifer commented, throwing in one of his signature winks. 

Castiel’s cheeks colored slightly. “If you are having me call you ‘Lucifer’, then I would prefer it if you call me ‘Castiel’.” 

Lucifer smiled. “Then call you Castiel I shall, unless there’s another name I can call you,” he mentioned. 

Castiel cocked his head to the side. “I don’t believe I understand what you’re getting at, Lucifer.” 

That name sounded so sweet coming off of Castiel’s tongue and Lucifer smiled. “Oh, you know, a nick name, an affectation you like, that sort of thing,” he said, getting up and sitting on the corner of his desk. “Something familiar.” 

“I have heard my name be shortened to ‘Cas’, if that’s what you’re asking,” Castiel said, cocking his head to the side curiously. 

Lucifer followed the curious movement. “That is indeed. However, I much prefer ‘Castiel’. Named after the angel of Thursday, if I’m not mistaken.” 

“Yes, that’s correct.” Castiel confirmed with a small smile. “Religious mother.” 

“Religious father for me,” Lucifer mentioned. “He named all of us. Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel.” 

“For us, it goes Anna, Balthazar, myself, Samandriel.” 

“Samandriel?” Lucifer chuckled. “That’s not a name I’ve heard in a long time.” 

Castiel gave a small smile. “We usually call him ‘Alfie’. I’m not sure as to why, it’s just something we started.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “Probably for ease of the child.” 

“Most likely. Balthazar liked to call me ‘Sassy Cassie’ when I was little. He still does, to ‘get under my skin’.” The way that the intern made quotes around the phrase made Lucifer smile happily and give a soft laugh. 

“You’re quirky,” he commented. “I like that.” 

Castiel raised a brow. “What else do you like, Lucifer?” 

Lucifer smirked and raised a brow in turn. “Whatever are you asking, Castiel?” he asked almost innocently. 

Castiel stood up and moved into Lucifer’s personal space before tilting his head. “Curious. I always thought your lips were a darker shade than this.” 

Lucifer licked his lower lip. “You can make them darker, if you want,” he whispered, wondering if Castiel would succumb to the temptation. 

Castiel did, leaning in and placed a warm kiss upon Lucifer’s lips, chapped lips caressing his balm covered ones. 

Lucifer sighed and kissed him back, bringing his hands up to clutch at the broad shoulders of the standing intern. 

They kissed, closed mouthed and closed eyed, for a bit, gently testing boundaries, boundaries that were broken once Lucifer flicked his forked tongue across Castiel’s lower lip. 

The kiss quickly disintegrated from something innocent to something filthy as Castiel gasped and gave Lucifer permission to explore his mouth, which Lucifer did eagerly, flicking his tongue across the piercing in his mouth. 

“A tongue piercing?” he murmured against his lips. 

Castiel gave a smirk of his own. “That’s not the only thing that’s pierced, Lucifer.” 

Lucifer raised a brow before understanding dawned on him. “Fuck, really?” He asked. 

Castiel nodded. “Would you like to see?” 

“Of course!” Lucifer leaned back and loosened his sky blue tie, shrugging the black suit coat off of his shoulders. 

Castiel took a few steps back and undid his belt buckle. Leaving the belt slung through the loops, he unbuttoned and unzipped the black cotton slacks, stepping out of them and his shoes before freeing his cock from the simple black boxers that he wore. 

Lucifer couldn’t help but stare at muscular thighs and a long, thick, hard cock, crowned with a fairly large captive ring that Lucifer immediately identified as a Prince Albert. 

"Oh. . . My. . ." Lucifer breathed as he slid off the desk and made his way over to Castiel. "Who would've guessed?" He knelt down and placed a gentle kiss on the piercing, watching Castiel shudder. "Did it hurt?" he asked. 

Castiel shrugged. “Not really,” he admitted. “I have a high pain tolerance, and I will admit I wasn’t exactly sober when I had it done. Still,” he glanced down to see bright blue-grey eyes staring up at him, “I enjoy it.” 

“I’m sure,” Lucifer murmured. “Can I suck you off?” 

Castiel smirked. “Only if you’re not afraid to get throat fucked.” 

Lucifer choked at the sound of Castiel swearing. “No, definitely not,” he confirmed. He stared at the beautiful dick in front of him, mentally planning his method of pleasure before he licked around the head slowly and lazily, stroking the forks over the head. 

Castiel shivered and rested a gentle hand on the back of Lucifer’s head. 

Lucifer let his lips close around Castiel’s cock, just enough to put the head inside his mouth, and he began lightly sucking, using a hand to stroke the rest of the intern’s shaft. 

Castiel moaned and let his head drop back, stroking the fine hairs on the nape of Lucifer’s neck. “Yes, Lucifer,” he moaned, a man named after an angel moaning for the man named after the Devil. 

Lucifer let one of his forks slid underneath the piercing as he sucked a bit more firmly, milking precum from the  cock in his mouth. 

“FUCK!” Castiel gasped as he did so. 

Lucifer hummed in contentment as he sucked the head and played with the piercing with his tongue, intent on teasing the intern for a little bit. 

It must’ve worked because it wasn’t long before he heard a growl of impatience. “Dammit, Lucifer, stop teasing me,” Castiel snarled. 

Lucifer smirked, flicked his eyes up to meet Castiel’s round and wide in faux innocence Pale blonde eyelashes fluttered delicately. 

When Castiel made eye contact, Lucifer winked before proceeding to swallow his cock down, nosing the thick black curls at the base of Castiel’s dick. He mentally thanked his college days for teaching him out to get rid of a gag reflex as he flexed his throat experimentally around his cock. 

“SHIT!”  Castiel exclaimed, curling his fingers into Lucifer’s hair. “Alright, that does it-” and suddenly Lucifer couldn’t breathe, his mouth and throat was too full of dick and the pace Castiel was setting was perfect, and he whined and moaned. Reaching up, he lightly dug his nails into the strong hipbones and allowed himself to go along for the ride. 

Castiel was a quieter person, but he was moaning and panting as his hips pistoned back and forth, almost slamming Lucifer’s face into his groin. 

Still, it didn’t take long for Castiel to groan out a warning before Lucifer began swallowing down his release, milking it dry from the source as it came down his throat and Castiel moaned louder than he had been the entire time. 

Licking the intern clean, the CEO slid him back into his boxers and smiled up at him. “Did you enjoy that?” he asked innocently. 

“Very much so. Now, time to show you what I can do. Oh, by the way, I hope you don’t mind getting your paperwork a little messy,” Castiel hummed. 

“Oh?” Lucifer inquired, making his way over to his desk and clearing some things off and putting them out of harm’s way.

Castiel chuckled. “If you have no objections, I would very much like to eat your ass.” 

Lucifer groaned. “I would very much like that,” he admitted. He slid off his belt after he unbuckled it, then thumbed open his slacks and pushed his pants and silk boxers off of his hips before bending over his desk, raising himself onto his toes to present himself better. 

“Now that’s a beautiful sight,” Castiel breathed, coming up. Lucifer saw him grab his leather desk chair and heard Castiel sit down in it, before rolling it up behind him. “I’m certainly going to enjoy this.” 

Lucifer smiled. “Can’t wait to feel it.” 

Suddenly there was a tongue and a piercing right over his hole and Lucifer moaned, dropping his head down to rest against the cool metal of his desk. “Fuck.” 

He heard Castiel chuckle before licking over his hole again, and he breathed out a groan as he made himself comfortable. 

Castiel went back and forth from teasing licks and soft nips to firm tongue fucking and wondrous suction  that made Lucifer grab the sides of his desk for stability. This man could eat ass and when combined with the piercing it set Lucifer on fire, making him whine and writhe against the desk, rubbing himself on it. The metal provided a form of friction, but most of the stimulation came from the intern who was enthusiastically rimming him like his life depended on it. 

Lucifer didn’t have time to gasp out a warning before he was cumming, all over the desk, the mess landing on a couple semi-important documents that didn’t make it out of harm’s way and he slumped against the desk. 

“I take it that was satisfactory?” Castiel asked smugly as he rolled back. 

“More than,” Lucifer breathed.

“I am pleased,” Castiel said, returning Lucifer’s chair to its rightful place behind the desk. He looked down at Lucifer with an almost shy look. 

"That'll be a mess for the ladies to clean up," Lucifer chuckled as he slowly pried himself off the side of the desk, staring at the mess that he just made. He turned and looked at Castiel, keeping a hand on the cum painted metal to stay steady. "Where'd you learn to eat ass like that?"

Castiel blushed prettily. "In college. I was. . . I was able to be open about my sexuality there, and I learned a lot at sexuality meetings." He shrugged. "I was. . . a bit of a 'hippie' my freshman and sophomore years, and the sexuality meetings were just giant orgies. And, well. . . I learned a lot."

"I'll say," Lucifer chuckled, starting to tuck himself back into his silk boxers and slacks. "It definitely served you well. Definitely haven't had my ass eaten out like that in years."

Castiel gave a shy smile. "Perhaps, if you'd like a repeat performance, I can perform fellatio on you?" He inquired. "I believe my tongue ring would feel amazing on your cock."

Lucifer smirked. "I would most certainly like a repeat performance," He admitted. "Seven tomorrow night work for you?"

Castiel nodded with a smile. "Shall I bring some Thai food for that meeting, Sir?" he asked almost innocently, awaking feelings he didn't even know he truly had. 

Lucifer threw him a roguish wink. "Yes." 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr! lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
